Dynamic data, for example, temperature, time, or other instantaneous parametric values relating to the vehicle or to the propelling engine, can usually be retrieved in a trip computer. Data can also be computed from these values and/or from values entered by the driver and likewise retrieved according to need. Typical applicable values are the instantaneous fuel consumption, the fuel consumption over a definite elapsed time or traversed road distance, as well as timing and road data relating to the already traversed as well as the yet to-be traversed portions of the road. A number of such vehicle trip computers are already known and described, for example, in U.S. Pat. No. 3,964,302, British Pat. No. 1,537,962, the German Disclosure Document DE OS 2 252 854(to which British Pat. No. 1,401,356 corresponds), the SAE-papers 780,121 and 780,433, and the periodicals Electronic Design number 15, July 19, 1978, Pages 20 to 26, and Automotive Engineering, October 1978, pages 56 to 60. The vehicle trip computers described there serve to improve driving comfort and safety, inasmuch as the driver can recall all desired information at any time and also enter new information by way of an enter/recall (input/output) unit. However, the attention of the driver may be diverted from observation of the road during the operating and reading maneuvers so that, while more information is available to the driver, the danger of accidents is increased.